Sing a Song
by PotatoBeliever
Summary: Neji doesn't sing for him anymore, he sings for Sasuke. And Naruto can see why.


A/N: For some reason, always screws up my formatting ALWAYS.

Sing a Song

"Why don't you sing for me anymore?"

He doesn't even look up from his newspaper.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"You never sing to me anymore."

He turns a page.

"Sure I do."

You first see them together at the park.

You were on a walk to cheer yourself up, because he wasn't home for dinner that night.

He has his guitar out and he's singing.

But he's not singing for you.

The word Naruto never comes from his lips anymore.

When you see them, there's this terrible tugging inside you.

It's the dull ache of being left behind whilst everybody else moves on.

Neji sings the same songs he used to sing you, but he replaces your name with "Sasuke".

It seems to you, that more than just your name has been replaced.

But you are not angry nor are you jealous.

You are plenty hurt, but you can understand Neji's feelings.

Sasuke is breathtaking.

And you laugh at your fickleness.

You find yourself following them everywhere, trying to convince yourself that it's not creepy to follow your boyfriend around while he romances his lover, who you are pretty sure that you might be in love with.

You hide in trees, behind bushes or in your car.

You see them holding hands.

You see them kissing not so chastely in the same car that he used to kiss you not so chastely in.

You hear him singing in that voice that has a surprising softness to it, considering how cold and harsh he usually is.

That same soft voice he used to sing to you with.

When you met him, (through his cousin who was a close friend of yours) you were surprised that somebody who seemed so uptight was such a romantic.

He strummed his guitar, singing songs about how his heart was aflutter every time he saw you, and how you were the love of his life.

You smiled that smile of yours that he loved.

He sang those songs of his that you loved.

Everybody was happy.

You are surprised when he wants to break up with you.

You should have seen it coming though.

Nobody would ever choose you over him.

"Does Sasuke know about me?"

The words come out before you can stop them.

He looks at you, straight into your eyes.

He hasn't looked at you in a long time.

"He doesn't know."

You never could tell if he was lying.

The next morning he is gone.

You wonder what it would be like if you could touch him.

Would it feel like electricity coursing through your veins?

Perhaps it would feel no different to touching every other human being on the planet.

You wish you could talk to him.

Maybe he'd love your smile.

But when you think about it, there's no reason that he'd like you.

He seems so similar to Neji, they'd get along really well.

Much better than how he would get along with you.

You smile to yourself.

You're sounding awfully emo-like.

One day you can't handle it any more.

You have to go talk to him.

You know where he lives from your stalking days.

He's a late riser on the weekends.

Again something about him found out in your stalking days.

You ambush him outiside.

You pretend to walk into him.

"Sorry!"

He brushes himself off and looks at you with disdain before walking off again.

You chuckle to yourself.

He's cute.

You "just happen to run into him" at the supermarket.

He's with Neji.

You say hello to them both.

You shake his hand.

He is civil.

You tell him about the time Neji got drunk and karaoked under the influence.

You detect a glimmer of a smile.

You leave without buying anything.

You got what you needed.

"Does he sing to you?"

The two of you are out for a coffee.

He has long since worked out that you have sort of been stalking him.

He didn't seem too freaked out by it, to your delight.

"He does."

"My favourite was the one about how my eyes were like the stars, and how my smile was the most beautiful ever."

"I like that one as well."

"I guess your eyes are more starry than mine, and your smile is more beautiful?"

"I'm not so sure about that."

You become friends with him.

Neji probably isn't too happy about it, but he doesn't show it.

He makes you smile.

You make him smile, though he tries to hide it.

Everybody's happy.

This is it.

You have been practising for weeks.

You've got your guitar that you borrowed from Kiba.

You stand under his window and you start playing the guitar.

"_Hey Sasuke,_

_You know I'm gay,_

_I and I like you in that waaaaaay._

_And you're really pretty,_

_And please go out with me-"_

"Stop singing Blondie! Your voice sounds like cats being thrown at a brick wall!"

"So… can I take that as a yes?"

"I guess I'll have to say yes, or else you might start singing again."

"YES!"

You run away gleefully.

You suddenly remember something and you turn around.

"But what about Neji?"

"I broke up with him two months ago, you idiot? Where have you been?"

Your face lights up and again you head home.

"Where are you going stupid? Aren't you going to come up here?"

You turn around once again, and you head towards his apartment singing your song at the top of your lungs.

He throws a book at you.

Everybody's happy.


End file.
